The New Kid
by Marvels PLL gleek
Summary: Percy is new & annabeth loves a mystery! Short and sweet percabeth!


**HELLO! it seems as iif I can't stop jumping from one story to the next and since my writers block is still there for PLL I thought let's write about something else I love! Percabeth! If you like this go check out my other story's if you want and hit me up with a review! This is short and cute and I don't own anything -Lexus.**

Annabeth POV.

I've never talked to him because well let's be honest, we live in different universes. He's mysterious and I'm the goody-too-shoes. But that doesn't let my mind wander ever so often. He interests me and as a person who loves mystery, it's second nature to question his life. I never see his dad and only his mum on occasion. She seems really nice the couple times I've seen her.

The boy I'm talking about is Percy Jackson aka loner kid aka mystery kid. He just transferred here a month ago and so far he only has talked when asked to by teachers. He never sits with anybody and always looks around him as if somebody is about to jump him. My thoughts of Percy are dismissed when the bell rings, signalling that it's time for second period, also known as Latin. Though the language is technically dead, it is one of the things I excel at in school. Just as I walk down the hall towards my class, Luke pushes me straight into a locker.

Luke is the typical jock who is currently living in a high school paradise. Ever since he walked into this school, he has been crowned school royalty. He has many talents which includ and are not limited to; being a dick, playing football, check girls out and be a bully.

"Watch it." He threatens before continuing his path to whatever class he has next.

Suddenly, somebody rushes to my side.

"Hey, are you ok?" They ask in a raspy voice and I nod because being pushed around is a normal occurrence. Looking up to the person asking questions, I come to find it's non-other then Percy Jackson. He stands up and gives me a hand, what I take gratefully and he pulls me up beside him.

"Thanks." I whisper and he just smiles.

"No problem. You're Annabeth right?" He questions and I smirk.

"Ya and you are Percy Jackson right?" Already knowing the answer. He nods.

"You're in my Latin and Chemistry classes."

"Ya I am." I reply completely surprised he has knew I existed.

"Do you think you could tutor me in Chem? I can't figure it out." Percy asks.

"Sure, nice to meet you by the way." I announce.

"You too. Let's head off to Latin before Ms. Kneal gives us detention for being late." Smiling, we walk down the hall and into class together just before the bell and take our seats.

"Today class, we will be writing about Latin history. Please open your textbooks to page 110 and read until 117. Please answer all the questions on page 117 in Latin. If you finish that in the next hour then you have no homework." tells us and then goes behind her desk to go on Facebook. I grab my book from my bag and when I look up Percy is there.

"Oh my god." I say, jumping because he scared me.

"What?" Percy asks.

"You scared the shit out of me. Its fine but you just whoa!" I state before I begin the giggle. Percy stares at me for a couple seconds before joining in the laughter. looks over to us and we both stop laughing immediately.

"So what's the deal with that Luke kid?" Percy questions after a couple of minutes in silence. I purse my lips because frankly I don't even know everything about him and I've been his number one target since forever.

"Honestly, I have no clue. He doesn't even know my name, yet he has made the past 2 years of my life his own personal jungle gym. Thankfully he's going to university or collage next year."

"Oh ok, makes sense. I was just wondering why he was being such a dick before."

"There is no reason so don't try to find one he just is the way he is." With my reply, Percy goes silent and we finish our Latin work in peace. The bell rings for third and I get up to leave. It is one of the only classes I don't have with Percy so thats a bit of a disappointment because I want to learn more about my new found friend. I think were friends at least.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come by my house later today to help me with my Chem?" He asks, blushing.

"Um sure. Does 6 work? And where do you live? Like what street?"

"6 is perfect. And 47 Ball st " He replies and I nod, leaving the classroom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the school day passes by slowly and when the final bell rings to go home, I dash out to my bus stop. Percy ditched Chem I'm assuming because he didn't show up for the class what made the class even more boring then usual. Even though I only just formally met him, it's as if I've known him for so much longer then before.

6 rolls around a lot faster then I thought it would and I'm already knocking on Percy's front door. A middle aged woman opens the door and smile's.

"Come on in, you must be Annabeth." She states warmly and I walk inside. The inside of the house is small but neat, as if somebody kept it clean constantly. Percy rushes down the stairs, "hey, sorry didn't hear that you were here." I just wave him off as if it's no biggy and he motions to follow him upstairs.

I take off my jacket and shoes, quickly following Percy up to his room, with a small thank you to .

Percy's room is the opposite of what I expected. What I pictured was black ontop of black with some punk rock band posters everywhere. Instead, it was a deep blue with swips of lighter blue here and there. Another key feature was that his room was spotless, like not a single crumb on the ground. Percy's room was impeccable.

"So Chem homework. Since I wasn't there today we better get started." He announces and I nod in agreement.

Time flies with Percy as if it literally has wings and it is time for me to go home sooner then I want to. Just before I walk out of Percy's house he asks, "are we friends? Just out of curiosity, I was wondering." I think about the question because it was valid. We're we friends?

"Yes." I reply simply and then add, "see you at school tomorrow."

The whole walk home the only thing I can think of is that this is the start to an amazing friendship... And maybe even more.


End file.
